Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Years
Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Years '''is a series by MrFluffman, following Prince Vegeta's long lost brother, Tuce. It follows his early raising, and his journey from Planet Vegeta's destruction to Planet Earth. Theme Song Dragon Soul Sagas Planet Vegeta Saga This saga chronicles Tuce's birth and early training. Also discribes his relationship with Vegeta. 1. Birth of a Saiyan 2. The Second Prince 3. Looking Death in the Face 4. Hatred from Deep Inside 5. Banishment 6. Pride of the Prince 7. Luck Doesn't Last Forever! (season finale part 1) 8. Premonition of a Kind (Season Finale Part 2) '''Angel Saga Tuce escapes Planet Vegeta, however, he is found by a group of King Cold's scouts. He is inducted into their team. However, an odd encounter with a being called "Angel" changes everything. 9. Wake Up and Smell the Ashes 10. Hunter's Joy 11. A Cell is not a Home 12. Loco Parenthisis 13. Greed 14. The Challange of Breathing 15. How to Rule a Galaxy 16. Room 117 17. Made by a Madman 18. Angel 19. Evolution of a Saiyan 20. Revenge is Best Served Cold 'Yelnat Saga' Tuce escapes King Cold's clutches, but finds himself alone in space. He arrives on the planet Yelnat, a planet raging an internal war. Tuce makes a deal with the King: he'll serve in his army, if the King agrees to try and find where Vegeta went. 21. New Planet, New Ideas 22. Bargaining with a King 23. Two Sides to Every War 24. Ascension to a Super Saiyan 2 25. Disobediance Means Death 26. The Lost Scout 27. How to Find a Saiyan 28. Revenge against a King 29. Me and This Army 30. Repaying Debts 'Prince Vegeta Saga' Learning of Vegeta's location from a lost Frieza soldier, Tuce kills the King of Yelnat and heads to Earth. However, the Prince of Yelnat has survived, and he travels to Earth for Revenge. 31. Survivors of a Dead Planet 32. Architects of Fear 33. The Prodigal Son 34. Catching Up 35. A New Foe 36. Tuce Ascends Once More 37. Birth of Fear 38. Tuce vs Marek 39. End of an Era 40. An Old Enemy Returns! 41. Falts in a Spirit Bomb 42. An Even Stronger Foe 'Marek Saga (final Saga)' After absorbing Goku's Spirit Bomb in the last saga, Marek is stronger than ever. Now, Tuce and the Z-Fighters must make once last desperate bid to stop him. 43. Revenge Best Served with Senzu Beans 44. Full Power Super Saiyan 2 45. Requiem for a Dream 46. Lies 47. Artificial Being 47. Truth 48. Forever Are the Tyrants 49. Tuce Steps In 50. Apocrypha 51. Finding a Weakness 52. Hubris is Deadly to the Loser 53. The Secret Weapon 54. Mist 55. Haze 56. Overpowered Enemy 57. Final Strike 58. Aftermath of Doomsday 59. One Last Hurrah Specials 'Pride of a Prince' The history of Marek, and Yelnat in general, is revealed. Movies 'Wrath of Muu' An ancient evil, Muu, is unleashed from his prison (released from the Hubris Void, which Tuce destroyed to give himself the power to defeat Marek). Can Tuce and the Z-Fighters beat him? Category:Fan Fiction by MrFluffman Category:Page added by MrFluffman Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series